A Christmas Return
by LivexxLaughxxLovexx
Summary: Troy has been over in Iraq for almost a year. He comes home on Christmas Day with a surprise for Gabriella. Rated M
1. A Christmas Return

**Hey Guys! This is another attempt to get back into writing fan fiction. I am very hesitant about posting this because I am unaware of how everyone will take my writing. I have gotten some hurtful replies on a story that I have long deleted from when I first started writing. I also have a story that I abandoned because I did not like how it came out. I may, eventually, go back and re-write it. **

**Let me begin by saying I have no idea what happens when someone comes home from overseas. Therefore, I am pretty much making it up as I go along. I apologize if it is not correct. I am just writing what I think would happen… Let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters, sadly.**

**

* * *

**Today was the day. 24-year-old Gabriella Montez could barely contain her excitement. Her boyfriend of 4 years was coming home on Christmas Day from being over in Iraq for about a year. She did not receive a phone call from him in a few weeks and she knew that he was busy and their phone time was limited. It really did not bother her, and anyway she had her 3-year-old daughter, Charlie Michelle Bolton to look after.

A year after Gabriella and Troy started dating Gabriella became pregnant with Charlie. Troy and Gabriella were happy and their parents supported them through it. Gabriella could not have asked for more. She was just waiting for the day where Troy would ask her to marry him. She knew when that day came, she would say yes, indefinitely. When Gabriella was able to hold her baby girl, she was so happy. To see Troy holding their daughter in his arms, it was the perfect sight in the entire world. She knew, from that day on, Charlie would be a daddy's girl. No doubt about it. She had Troy wrapped around her finger, it was cute.

"Mommy!" Charlie called from the top of the stairs. Gabriella made her way to the stairs. Gabriella smiled at Charlie, who happened to be an exact replica of Troy when he was little, just in a girl form. It was amazing how much she looked like Troy, "I want to play with the toys Santa brought me."

Gabriella made her way up the stairs. She lifted Charlie into her arms, "You can play for a little bit but then we have to leave to go meet daddy," Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face. Charlie smiled and her smile was just like Gabriella's smile. That was one thing that she inherited from her, and apparently, she inherited her "cute" nose, as Troy would say.

"Daddy!" Charlie said clapping, "I miss daddy." Gabriella's heart broke. She knew that it was hard on her, so she imagined how hard it must be on Charlie. Gabriella did not have a father growing up. Her dad died when she was young. She had often told her mom that she missed her dad, even though there was nothing anyone could do about that. She knew that Troy would come back home to them. Even thought there was a chance he would not come home but she did not think about that. She could not.

"Yes daddy's coming home. So I'm going to clean up around the house, you sit nicely and play with your dolls," Gabriella said walking into the living room. Gabriella set her down on the couch in front of the TV and went to retrieve her dolls. Gabriella set Charlie's dolls down when she heard her daughter mutter Barney while she grabbed a few dolls. Gabriella put Barney on for her daughter and then went to clean the house for Troy's arrival.

**_-_ 20 Minutes Later _-_**

Gabriella made her way into the living room and found her daughter, her eyes glued to the TV. The sight made Gabriella smile. Her daughter did not have a care in the world. She wished her life was that easy, "Sweetie? We have to go and pick up Nana and Pop Pop," Gabriella said.

Charlie jumped up, "Nana! Pop Pop!" Charlie said giggling. Nana and Pop Pop were what Charlie called Troy's parents. She called her mom Grandma and she did not want her daughter to be confused so that is what Gabriella told Charlie to call them. Gabriella thought it was the cutest thing ever. Gabriella picked up her daughter and sat her down on the counter. She put on her daughter's shoes and she slipped on her jacket. Charlie hugged her mom and Gabriella smiled and hugged her back. If there was one thing that could make her happy when she was upset, it was Charlie.

Gabriella made her way to the car and she strapped Charlie into her baby seat. She gave her a book to read in the car. Her daughter loved to make up stories based on what was going on. It was quite cute. Gabriella backed out of the driveway and made her way to the Bolton's' house. Gabriella knew they were excited. After all, their only son was coming home from Iraq, who would not be happy? She had not gotten much sleep last night because Troy was coming home; she can only imagine how Lucille and Jack were last night.

**_-_ 3 hours later _-_ **

Gabriella, Charlie, Lucille and Jack were making their way to where the plane would land on base. Charlie had her head resting in the crook of Gabriella's neck. Gabriella bit her lip nervously. She was afraid that something had gone wrong. She had all the possible scenarios going through her head. It was driving her insane. She was starting to get angry at her thoughts.

"Gabriella sweetie, he's going to be home. He's going to walk off that plane and be happy to see you," Lucille said with a soft smile. Gabriella looked over at her. She smiled gratefully at her. She was glad she did not have to be here alone with just Charlie. Gabriella saw Jack reaching out for his granddaughter. Gabriella handed her over to Jack, being able to let her arms gather feeling again.

"I'm just so excited and nervous to see him again," Gabriella said softly. Lucille smiled at her son's girlfriend. Lucille knew that today was going to be extra special. He had a ring shipped to him in Iraq. He was planning to ask Gabriella to marry him as soon as he walked off the plane. Everyone but Gabriella, obviously, knew what was going to be taking place soon.

Gabriella saw the plane coming in for a landing and she could not contain her excitement. She squealed and started to jump up and down. It had been about a year since she has seen him. It was killing her. She wanted to be able to fall asleep and wake up next to him again. Her bed had been lonely and more often than not, Charlie was usually found sleeping in the bed with her. Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her boyfriends' father. She smiled sheepishly and he just smiled back in return, standing next to her. There was no doubt in her mind that Jack was excited, he just could not show his excitement without seeming like a total girl.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! I would like to present our soldiers coming home from Iraq. Let's give them a hand," the Lieutenant said over the loud speaker. Gabriella stood on her toes to try to see Troy. Gabriella cursed herself for being short. Jack lifted Charlie onto his shoulders and Charlie giggled. She played with the grandpa's hair. Gabriella sighed.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked impatiently. If there was one thing she hated, it was to wait, especially now since she had to wait to see her boyfriend. She watched as young couples reunited with each other. The pain in Gabriella's heart grew as fewer soldiers exited the plane. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Daddy!" Charlie said giggling and clapping. Gabriella gasped when she looked out and saw her boyfriend walking off the plane. Gabriella left her spot next to Jack and she ran towards Troy. She could not explain how happy she was to see him. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Despite the fact that she was in heels, she was running as fast as she could.

Troy heard someone say 'daddy' and he saw Gabriella running towards him. Troy's face broke out into a smile. Troy felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. It was recognition that he was finally home. Troy set down his backpack that was on his back and he opened his arms just as Gabriella ran into them. Troy picked her up and he spun her around, burying his face into her hair.

"I missed you so much," Troy said his voice shaky. He was holding back his tears. He wanted to cry, holding her tightly in his arms. Gabriella cried softly into his neck. She did not want to let go, afraid that this was going to be just a dream. It was the same with Troy; he had this dream so many times when he was in Iraq that it felt like a dream. Troy set Gabriella down and he pulled away, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I love you."

"I love you too so much," Gabriella whispered, "I missed you." Gabriella smiled softly at Troy. Troy smiled and bent down and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. Gabriella had definitely missed the familiarity of his kisses. Not that she forgot what his kisses were like but it was something that she had not felt in about a year. It was nice to feel this again.

Troy missed kissing Gabriella every day. The only thing that got him through the war was thinking about seeing Gabriella and their daughter. Troy felt something tugging at his leg and he pulled away, his arm wrapping around Gabriella's waist, pulling her close to him. Troy looked down and he smiled when he saw Charlie standing there. Troy unwrapped his arm from Gabriella and he picked up Charlie, "Hey sweetie! Daddy missed you!" Troy said hugging her to him. Charlie giggled.

"Daddy home?" Charlie asked playing with Troy's hair. Gabriella smiled at Troy and Charlie. Seeing them interact was priceless. Charlie was the splitting image of Troy. Seeing Charlie and Troy together, if people did not know that Troy and Gabriella were together, many would think that Charlie was his little sister. They looked that much alike.

"Yes sweetie, Daddy's home," Troy said with a smile, as he looked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at him and she turned when she saw Jack and Lucille out of the corner of her eye. "Mom? Dad?" Troy asked. Gabriella knew that he did not know that his parents were coming with her. Troy handed Charlie to Gabriella as his mom embraced him in a hug. Troy chuckled when he felt his mom cry, "Mom its okay. I'm home now. I'm okay."

Lucille pulled away from her son, "Your father and I are just so happy you are home," Lucille said with tears in her eyes. Jack smiled and handed his wife a tissue. He embraced Troy in a hug, his own eyes getting teary. Gabriella watched the interaction between Troy and his parents. She felt tears come to her eyes. He was finally home, hopefully for good but she knew that he could not guarantee her that.

Troy and Jack walked off to talk and Lucille and Gabriella conversed. Troy was still in eye's view of Gabriella so he could keep an eye on her. "When are you going to ask her?" Jack asked his son as soon as they got of hearing distance of Gabriella. Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"Soon. I want to ask her in front of everyone but I'm not sure if she is going to like that. She's more of a plain Jane kind of girl," Troy said reaching in his pocket and taking out the box. Jack was standing in front of Troy so even if Gabriella looked over, she would not see anything.

"Can I see the ring?" Jack asked. Troy nodded and opened the box. Jack let out a low whistle, "It's beautiful. She's going to love it." Jack said with a smile. Troy nodded and closed the box, putting it back in his pants.

"I hope so," Troy said. He spotted the person he needed to talk to, "I'll be back. Go stand with mom and Brie." Troy walked off and was talking to the person he needed to talk to. He nodded and led him to the stage where there was a microphone stand. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Troy said into the microphone.

Everyone turned towards the stage. Gabriella looked at the stage in confusion. What on earth was he doing. Jack joined Lucille and Gabriella with a smile on his face. Lucille looked over at her husband with a questioning look on his face and he nodded. Lucille smiled and turned back to face the stage.

"Gabriella Montez, can you come up to the stage?" Troy asked with a smile. Gabriella looked nervous. She handed their daughter to Jack and she slowly made her way to the stage, people parting the way for her. Gabriella walked up on the stage and stood next to Troy. Troy took the microphone off the stand and he took her hand in his. He knelt down on one knee. Gabriella looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, these past 4 years has been the most wonderful experience of my life. You've been through so much and supported me with what I wanted to do. Even if it meant leaving you while I went and fought for our country. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You know me inside and out and you know when I'm lying to you. So you will know that I'm not lying when I say that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Troy asked, setting the microphone down and reaching into his pocket. He let go of her hand and opened the box, showing her, taking her hand in his.

Gabriella let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a sob. They talked about marriage a few times but she knew neither was ready, or so she thought. Gabriella looked around, tears in her eyes, at all the eager faces to find out what she was going to say. Gabriella dropped her hand from her mouth and nodded, "Yes," Gabriella said giggling softly. Troy had a huge smile on his face as he dropped her hand and took the ring out of the box. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. He kissed her hand before standing up and hugging her. Gabriella hugged him tightly, "I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez," Troy said softly hugging her back. Gabriella could hear cheers and claps and she giggled. She looked out at everyone. She saw her soon-to-be mother in law taking pictures of them. Gabriella buried her head into Troy's chest. She felt the vibrations of the chuckle he let sound through his mouth, "If you're like this now, what are you going to be like on our wedding day?" He asked her, kissing her head.

"I'll be a tomato," Gabriella said with a smile. She looked up at him. Troy looked down at her and bent down to kiss her lips softly. Gabriella kissed him back and then pulled away. Gabriella took his hand and led him off the stage. They rejoined Lucille, Jack, and their daughter. Charlie tugged on Troy's pants and Troy picked her up, settling her on his hip. Nothing in the world could ruin his day.

**_-_ That night _-_**

Gabriella , Troy and Charlie were watching a movie together on the couch. Gabriella was sitting on the left of Troy and Charlie on the right. Gabriella and Troy were holding hands and Charlie's head was currently in Troy's lap. Troy looked down at Charlie as the movie ended. He smiled at the sight. He was happy to be home. Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was looking at him. Troy kissed her lips and shook Charlie awake, "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed," Troy said softly. Charlie sat up, tiredly. Troy scooped her up.

Gabriella stood up and turned off the TV. She picked up the drinks that she and Troy were drinking. "I'll meet you upstairs." Gabriella said. She knew they were going to bed to spend time quiet time together. Troy nodded and made his way upstairs. Gabriella went into the kitchen and set the glasses in the sink. Gabriella sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. This was so unreal. Gabriella turned off the light and she made her way up the stairs, after making sure the front door was locked.

Gabriella heard talking and she made her way to her daughter's room. She stood by the door and saw Troy and Charlie interacting. It made her heart swell. Gabriella felt the tears gather in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Did Santa bring you what you wanted?" Troy asked his daughter. He hated that he hadn't been there to see her open the presents. It was the cutest thing, seeing her eyes light up. Troy was tucking her into bed when she nodded.

"Do you want to know what I asked Santa?" Charlie asked and Troy nodded. "I asked him to bring my daddy home for Christmas and he listened." Charlie had a huge smile on her face. Troy smiled and handed her the stuff bear Chad had bought her when she was born.

"I'm glad Santa listened," Troy said kissing her forehead, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too daddy," Charlie said before turning on her side and going to sleep. Troy smiled and he stood up. He turned around and saw Gabrielle standing there. Troy smiled at her when she saw the tears. Troy turned on the night light and turned out the light before shutting the door. Gabriella hugged Troy, who placed a kiss on the top of her head. Troy scooped her up and Gabriella looked at him questioningly.

"Let's go to bed," Troy said with a smile on his face. Gabriella giggled softly, playing with his hair.

"Why do I have the feeling that we won't be going to bed?" Gabriella asked as he began to move.

"Cause we aren't. I'm so happy to be home. I don' t have to fantasize anymore. But answer me one thing," Troy said as he stepped into their bedroom, setting her down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did Santa bring **you** what you wanted for Christmas?"

"I got my man home. That's all I wanted," Gabriella said. Troy kissed her softly, shutting the door with his foot. They spent the night reacquainting themselves with each other. It was a Christmas Gabriella will never forget.

* * *

**So there it is. Just a cute one shot that I've had in my head for a while now. I have pictures of what Gabriella and Charlie is wearing, as well as the ring. I will post them in my profile. The ring is beautiful. I loved it when I saw it. While writing this I listened to songs by the band Alamance to keep my muse. It really helped. I also have a playlist specifically for writing that helps me keep on typing. So read and review! Hope you all like it! **


	2. Telling The Friends

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Thanks to DaNcEiSmYlIfE, Zac is my. Life, SwedishAussie, MissIndependentlyPerfect, Bluebell140, Tiptoes, milly 4, palmbeach for reviewing! Thanks to DaNcEiSmYlIfE, jerseygirl122705, TeenluvsMusic18, Zac is , xitsyourfriend, MissIndependentlyPerfect, Bluebell140, zanessatroyella2013, babiiN4life, Levic14, milly4, xxzanessa, RoseNymph, skullsareredandblue, Tini aka charoulla, I'mActuallyObsessedx,** **Loves to read 15,** **and We'llBeADreamm.x3 for adding me to their favorites and their really means a lot to me. After asking many if I should continue this oneshot into a story, I have decided that I am going to make it into a short story. I'm most likely only going to write ten chapters. Here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**Troy stirred when he felt someone jumping on his stomach. He opened an eye and saw Charlie staring at him with big eyes. He chuckled, "Good morning crazy girl," He said softly so he didn't disturb his fiancé. Charlie just smiled at her dad. Troy carefully untangled himself from Gabriella. He picked up Charlie and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Daddy!" Charlie said giggling softly as she let her head rest tiredly on his shoulder. Charlie stuck her thumb in her mouth. Troy and Gabriella were trying to get her to stop doing this but it was proving to be more difficult than anything in the world. Troy reached up and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Want to help me make mommy breakfast in bed?" Troy asked Charlie as he entered the kitchen. Charlie nodded her head. Troy dragged a chair over to the counter. "What should we make?" Troy asked Charlie.

"Cakes!" Charlie said clapping her hand as Troy set her down on the chair. Troy chuckled and grabbed the pancake mix. Charlie watched her dad as he grabbed a bowl. Troy stood behind the chair and opened the pancake mix. He put it in his daughter's hands and covered her hands with his. He helped her pour it in and set it down on the counter.

"Don't move," Troy said as he turned and went to get the water that was needed. Charlie looked at her dad and giggled softly. She stuck her hand in the mix and cupped it in her hand. Troy came back, she blew the mix in her hand, and it went all over Troy's face. Charlie giggled. Troy looked at Charlie and he picked up his own and blew it in her face. Charlie giggled loudly, "Daddy!" She said laughing. Troy picked her up and hung her upside down. He turned around and saw an amused Gabriella standing in the doorway.

"Brie!" Troy said as he flipped Charlie over and set her on his hip. "Mommy!" Charlie said when she saw her mom. Gabriella smiled shaking her head at the two. It was adorable watching them interact. He was happy and a good father to Charlie. It made her swell with pride to know that and the fact that he was all hers. She couldn't ask for anything else.

"Good morning you two," Gabriella said tickling Charlie's tummy when she got close enough, "Are you being good for daddy?" Gabriella looked at the two of them covered in pancake mix and she shook her head, "Charlie how about daddy sets you up in front of the TV and you watch Barney?" Charlie nodded enthusiastically as Gabriella set her down on the ground.

Gabriella watched her run from the room and Troy wink at her before walking out of the room. Gabriella shook her head smiling. She was a handful and so was Troy at times. Gabriella looked down at her ring and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that she was engaged. Gabriella poured the right amount of water into the bowl and began to mix. Gabriella jumped when she felt hands on her waist and she turned around and hit Troy's chest, "Don't do that," She said softly with a smile.

"I believe someone owes me a good morning kiss," Troy whispered. Gabriella looked at him.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me telling you that _you _owe me the good morning kiss?" Gabriella asked her fiancé, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy moved and cornered her against the counter.

"I don't see you objecting," He said before placing his lips on hers. Gabriella kissed him softly, the feeling still bringing butterflies to her stomach. Even after all these years. Gabriella slowly pulled away.

"As much as I want to continue, I need to make breakfast," Gabriella said softly pecking his lips before turning around and mixing the pancake mix.

"Can I help? Charlie and I were supposed to make you breakfast in bed but that didn't work out," Troy said chuckling as he placed a kiss on the back of Gabriella's neck. Gabriella nodded and pointed to the stove.

"You can start by getting the pan out and putting some butter on it so it melts. After you turn it on of course," Gabriella said smiling at him. Gabriella was extremely touched by the idea that he was going to make her breakfast in bed. Gabriella moved over to the stove and moved Troy to the side, "Thank you." She said softly before beginning to pour the pancake batter on the pan. Troy placed his hands on her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked her.

"I think I'm going to see Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi," Gabriella said, "They've been dying to meet with me so I might as well meet up with them and tell them about the engagement." Gabriella added as she flipped over a pancake. "Why don't you have the boys over?"

"That might be a good idea, tell them about the engagement as well," Troy said smiling as he placed a kiss on her neck, "They won't be able to stop themselves from making some jokes."

Gabriella giggled softly, "So should I take Charlie or do you want to keep her for the day?" Gabriella asked as she put the first couple of pancakes on the plate.

"I'll keep her, get her out of your hair," Troy said softly, "After all you've been taking care of her for the past year by yourself. It's my turn now." Troy kissed her cheek as she started to pour some more batter in the pan.

"Go get Charlie and help her clean up because I know she made a mess," Gabriella said with a small smile. Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and then walked into the living room. Gabriella giggled at the faint 'Charlie what did you do?' she heard coming from the living room. Gabriella could only imagine what her daughter managed to do this time. Gabriella flipped the pancakes and put the ones that were finished on the plate with the others. She finished up and placed them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. There were three chairs, one for the three of them. She grabbed three plates and the syrup, along with knives and forks.

"Troy! Charlie! Breakfast!" Gabriella called out. Gabriella could hear the little patter of feet. Gabriella smiled as Charlie came into view.

"Mommy!" Charlie said giggling as Troy chased her. She hid behind Gabriella and Gabriella watched as Troy stopped short at the sight.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Gabriella asked her hands on her hips, in a mocking playful way.

"She started it!" Troy said in defense.

"Did not! Daddy started it by tickling me and I got away and ran in here when I heard you calling," Charlie said looking up at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Don't worry I believe you over daddy," Gabriella said with a smile as she set Charlie down in her booster seat. Charlie looked over at her dad and stuck her tongue out at him. Troy returned it.

"Cakes!" Charlie said giggling as Gabriella put a pancake on her plate. She cut it up for Charlie and then put some syrup on it. Gabriella placed a bib around Charlie's neck.

"Troy 3 enough?" Gabriella asked as Troy poured a glass of Orange juice for himself and 2 glasses of milk for Gabriella and Charlie.

"That's fine baby," Troy said as he put the milk and orange juice back in the fridge. He set the sippy cup in front of Charlie and placed the milk in front of Gabriella's place and the orange juice in front of his. Gabriella placed 3 pancakes on his plate and 2 on hers.

"Charlie, mommy is going out with Aunt Pay, Auntie Taylor and Aunt Kelsi. Daddy is having Uncle Chad, Uncle Zeke and Uncle Jason over. Do you want to go with mommy or stay home with daddy?" Gabriella asked as she cut her pancakes.

"I want to see Uncle Chad!" Charlie said giggling softly as she took a bite of her pancakes, "If it's okay."

"It's fine sweetie. I just didn't know if you wanted to stay with daddy or go with mommy," Gabriella said softly as they all finished their pancakes. Troy gathered the plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher. Gabriella cleaned up Charlie and took the bib off her. "Down you go!" Gabriella said as she set Charlie down on the ground.

"Why don't you get done and I'll get Charlie done and then we'll switch," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek as she walked past him and up the stairs.

Gabriella immediately went into the bedroom and started to make the bed. She giggled as she thought about what had happened last night between the two of them in the bed. Even now, at 24 years old, Gabriella couldn't believe how he made her feel. It was an amazing feeling. One that she would never get tired of.

She finished making the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She was going out with Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi to Ruby Tuesdays and then out to the mall. Even though they were 24, they still loved to shop, Sharpay especially. She could spend hundreds of dollars in the mall. Why? Well, no one really knew.

Gabriella showered and got dressed. She decided to let her hair naturally dry. That would let it produce natural curls. She loved her hair. Sometimes it was a pain but most of the time it worked out great. She put on some eyeliner and mascara. That was all she really needed to wear. She wasn't one of those girls who put on so much makeup that it made them look like it was caked on. She hated that.

Gabriella heard giggling coming from down the hall. She opened the door and she stepped out into the hallway. She heard the giggling coming from Charlie's room. She stepped into the doorway and she smiled at the sight. Troy was tickling Charlie, but she was dressed.

"Tell the tickle monster you love him!" Troy said as he continued the torture on their daughter. Gabriella stepped into the room.

"I love you daddy!" Charlie said giggling. Troy smiled and he stopped tickling her.

"I love you to baby girl," Troy said softly as he sat her up.

"Mommy!" Charlie said with a smile. Troy turned around and he looked Gabriella up and down. Gabriella looked at him and then at Charlie.

"Was daddy tickling you?" Gabriella asked Charlie. She nodded. Gabriella smiled and she picked Charlie up. "Are you going to be a good girl for daddy today?"

"Yes mommy. I promise I will be good for daddy," Charlie said sucking her thumb. Gabriella moved her thumb from her mouth.

"What did mommy tell you about sucking your thumb?" Gabriella asked. Charlie looked at her.

"I'm not allowed," Charlie said. Gabriella looked at her, "Because I'm a big girl."

"That you are. If you're a good girl mommy will have a surprise for you when she comes home," Gabriella said.

"A baby doll?" Charlie squealed. Gabriella smiled. Her daughter had an obsession with baby dolls. She had a huge collection of them in the play room.

"Maybe. You'll have to see but it's only if daddy tells me that you were a good girl and didn't suck your thumb," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Okay mommy! Can I go play now?" Charlie asked her.

"After daddy brushes your teeth you can. Mommy has to go so I'll see you later. I love you sweetie," Gabriella said as Charlie hugged her.

"Okay. I love you too mommy," Charlie said as Troy took her.

"Tell the guys I say hello," Gabriella said to Troy.

"I will. Call me when you're on your way home," Troy said as he placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips.

"Ewww cooties!" Charlie said from Troy's arms. Gabriella pulled away and laughed softly.

"Be good," Gabriella said before walking out of the room.

"Alright princess I'm going to set you up with a Barney movie in mommy and daddy's room while I shower okay?" Troy said. He saw Charlie nod and he made his way to his and Gabriella's room. He turned on the TV and set her down in her chair situated in front of the TV. He knew he didn't have to worry about her but just in case he went and locked the door leading to the hallway. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He started the shower.

* * *

Gabriella drove to Taylor's house. She was interested to see how they would take the news but most of them are already expecting it. Well according to Taylor anyway. It was obvious that the bond Gabriella and Troy have is unbreakable. She honestly never thought that they would last this far. They have gone through some rough patches but all that seemed in the distant past. No one ever brought it up. For that, she was thankful. She didn't want old feelings to come back, even though she was certain they wouldn't.

Gabriella rang the doorbell and she was greeted with Chad's big hair. "Gabster!" Chad said as he picked Gabriella up in a hug. Gabriella giggled.

"Chad put me down!" Gabriella said as she hugged him back. She sighed in relief when he set her down, "Thank you."

"I was just heading over to your place," Chad said, "Hoops has something to tell all of us guys."

"That's why I'm here," Gabriella said smiling, "Are the others here?"

"Yeah they're inside in the living room," Chad said, "See ya later Gabs."

Gabriella watched him leave and she entered the house, shutting the door behind her. She went to the living room and she saw Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay sitting on the couches waiting for her.

"Wow. Who died?" Gabriella asked jokingly. Taylor got up and dragged her friend over to the couch.

"Spill," Taylor said as soon as Gabriella sat down, "What happened?"

Gabriella looked around at her friends. She knew they were excited to hear about what happened but she didn't know they were this excited. Kelsi looked like she was going to fall off her seat, Sharpay looked like she was going to pee her pants and Taylor, and well she was clam.

"We're engaged!" Gabriella said showing them her ring. All three girls squealed. Taylor took her hand to examine the ring.

"Damn girl. This is gorgeous," Taylor said handing Gabriella's hand to Kelsi. Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks, I think," Gabriella said softly, "He spent way too much." She added as Kelsi let go of her hand. Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and looked at the ring.

"Girl, this boy is totally in love with you. Well obviously because you're getting married, but seriously? This is a nice ring," Sharpay said giving Gabriella her hand back. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks," She said shyly.

"So? Wedding plans?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"We just got engaged Tay. I don't think we're ready to start actually planning our wedding," Gabriella said with a small laugh.

"Well you don't have to actually plan it. But you should get an idea of when you want to get married," Kelsi offered softly. Even though she has known the group since high school, she's still her shy self.

"I kind of want a spring wedding," Gabriella said thinking about it. She never really liked winter. In addition, to her, a traditional wedding gown would be more suitable for spring or summer, not winter. "Definitely a spring wedding."

Sharpay smiled mischievously, "Let's go shopping," Sharpay said smiling.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"Something for Troy. Duh," Sharpay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shar may I remind you… Charlie is only three and still has "nightmares" about "monsters" coming to get her. That usually means she ends up in our bed," Gabriella said looking at her friend, blushing.

"Pish posh! I'm sure Taylor could have her over for a night. Or Troy's parents!" Sharpay said. Gabriella looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"I'll call her later then," Gabriella said softly. They all smiled at her, knowing that it was hard to be alone in their house with a three-year-old running around.

"You and Troy deserve it," Kelsi said smiling. Sharpay stood up.

"Enough talking lets go shopping!" Sharpay said marching towards the door. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella followed her out, after grabbing their purses.

* * *

A few hours later, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were all outside just shooting some hoops while Charlie took her nap. Troy had the baby monitor on his pants so he could hear her if she started to cry.

"So dude, you finally asked her?" Chad asked bouncing the ball to Troy who made a shot.

"Yeah I did. At the base when we landed," Troy said chuckling remember Gabriella's face, "Man she was as red as a tomato."

"Dude if she's like that when you ask her to marry you. What is she going to be like on your wedding day?" Zeke asked smiling.

"I have no idea. An angel?" He said smiling over at him. The boys shook their head. Their captain was in love.

"Daddy…." Charlie's voice sounded throughout the portable baby monitor. Troy smiled.

"Be right back," Troy said turning around and going towards the house.

"Man that boy is whipped by both girls," Jason said grinning as Zeke passed him the ball.

Upstairs, Troy entered the bedroom. He saw Charlie sitting up in her bed that resembled a castle. Troy walked over and he picked her up and set her on his hip.

"Did you have a nice nap baby girl?" Troy asked going over to the dresser and turning off the monitor and setting the portable one down next to it, after turning it off. Charlie nodded her head, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Charlie shook her head no.

Troy carried her down the stairs and he went into the kitchen. He set her on the countertop and he grabbed her sippy cup. He put some apple juice in the cup and he handed it to her. He picked her up and made his way outside.

He saw the guys sitting on the chairs out by the pool drinking bottles of water. Troy sat down with Charlie in his lap. Charlie laid back and cuddled against her dad.

"Hey boys," Sharpay's voice sounded throughout the back yard.

"Oh no! She ice princess is coming to haunt us!" Chad said jokingly.

"Wow Danforth. You're lucky my hands are full right now. Otherwise I'd smack you," Sharpay said entering the back yard through the gate in the fence. Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella followed shortly after.

"I love how you just walk into my back yard with me bringing up the rear Sharpay," Gabriella said looking at her. She handed Sharpay the Victoria's Secret bag for her to bring up stairs. The girls went inside and brought the bags to Troy and Gabriella's room.

Gabriella went over to the boys. Gabriella saw Charlie laying on Troy's lap. "Sweetie were you good for daddy?" Gabriella asked as Charlie held her arms out for Gabriella. She picked her up and put her on her hip.

"Yes," Charlie said quietly as she drank her apple juice. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"She just woke up from her nap," Troy said standing up and walking over to Gabriella. He kissed her lips softly, "Sharpay took you shopping?" He asked curiously.

"Mmm but you have to wait until later to see what I got," Gabriella said grinning. Gabriella looked at Charlie, "Sweetie how would you like to spend the night at Nana and Pop Pops?" Charlie nodded with a smile.

"Why is she staying at my parents?" Troy asked her curiously. Gabriella looked at him and winked. Troy looked confused before smiling. He nodded. He obviously knew what she meant.

"Come on lets go get you packed for Grandma's," Gabriella said moving towards the house. Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her and she could hear the catcalls. Gabrielle just rolled her eyes.

"Mommy are they being silly?" Charlie asked from her place in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella smiled at her daughter.

"Yes sweetie they are," Gabriella said shaking her head. Sometimes she didn't understand her friends. Gabriella passed Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay who were coming down the hallway.

"We'll take our boys from your hair," Taylor said. Gabriella smiled gratefully.

"Oh they all deserve a good smack on the head," Gabriella said. She saw the girls grin. She knew they loved to smack their boys. They knew why she said that. It had been like that since they were in high school.

"We'll get them and leave. Enjoy," Sharpay said wiggling her eyebrows. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and continued her journey. Gabriella entered Charlie's room. She set Charlie on her bed with her dolly. She grabbed Charlie's suitcase and opened it. She put in an outfit, a pair of pajamas, pull-ups for nighttime and Charlie's bear she sleeps with.

Gabriella picked up Charlie and set her on the changing table. She took our Charlie's messed up ponytail and brushed her daughter's hair. She pulled it back into a new ponytail. Gabriella felt hands on her waist.

"Daddy!" Charlie giggled. Gabriella smiled and lent back into Troy.

"Charlie I told you to be quiet," Troy said chuckling. Charlie covered her mouth with her hands, giggling softly.

"Oops," She said smiling at her dad. Troy shook his head.

"What time are we dropping her off?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Well I was thinking now and then we could go out to dinner and then come back and enjoy our time together," Gabriella said looking at Troy, "Is that okay?"

Troy nodded, "Baby it's more than okay," Troy said softly. Gabriella smiled at him. She set Charlie down on the ground and went over to pick up the suitcase.

"Let's go," Gabriella said. Troy picked up Charlie and put her on his shoulders. "Troy be careful." Sometimes Troy still needed that warning to be careful, even though he was an adult.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy just dropped off Charlie at his parents' house. Gabriella got teary eyed. She hated leaving Charlie at someone's house, even if it was her mother and father in-law's house. She wasn't good with separation. The two of them were now in the car heading towards Ruby Tuesdays. Something simple for dinner, nothing extravagant. They pulled into the parking lot and Troy parked the car. They both got out and headed towards the restaurant.

"Table for two please," Troy said to the person at the podium. They followed the person to their table. Troy pulled out the seat for Gabriella and she kissed his cheek and sat down. Troy sat across from her, "So not that I don't mind, but what's the occasion for this?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Sharpay's idea. She knows that we don't really spend time by ourselves together so she gave me the idea to let Charlie stay at your parents and then we can have a night to ourselves," Gabriella said softly, "I'm glad she gave me the idea."

"Me too," Troy said holding his hand out on top of the table. Gabriella placed her hand in his, "So what did you buy when you were out?"

Gabriella shook her head, "You're just going to have to wait," Gabriella said smiling, "Believe me it'll be worth the wait."

Troy pouted, "Fine but only because I love you so much," Troy said. Gabriella shook her head at him.

"Stop pouting you big baby," Gabriella said giggling softly.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy went home, after a peaceful dinner out. They were excited to be home by themselves for the first time since they had Charlie. It was something that they forgot what it was like. They forgot what it was like to have a quiet night to themselves.

The two of them went inside and locked the door behind them. Troy picked up Gabriella, bridal style and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy made his way up the stairs. When he got in front of their room, he set Gabriella down on the floor. She looked up at him and her arms were still around his neck.

Troy lent forward and kissed Gabriella softly. Gabriella let one hand fall down from his neck and go behind her. She opened their door, which they kept shut because of Charlie. She backed up into the room. Troy shut the door and his hands went to Gabriella's top. He removed it and pulled away from the kiss to do so. He saw the lingerie she was wearing, "Is this what you bought?" Troy asked, licking his lips.

Gabriella nodded, "Like it?" Gabriella asked.

"I love it," Troy said kissing her as he backed her up towards the bed. That night, Troy and Gabriella spent hours becoming one and enjoying their alone time together. It was something they would never take for granted.

* * *

**Okay! There's chapter two! The ending sucks, I'm well aware of that. I had no idea how to end it. So I apologize. **

**Alright so here is the deal on me updating. I have gone back to college and I am working on bringing my grades and GPA up so I will be doing a lot of work that I normally slacked off on. I currently have one job and hopefully by the end of this month, or by October I will have another job. I will have less time to write. I would also rather spend days, maybe weeks, working on a new chapter and have it be good, rather than spending a day or two putting something together to update my story and have it be crappy. So I'm just warning you it's going to be a while before I update again. I apologize but it's what I feel is something that I need to do in order to give my readers something that is worth reading. **

**I hope you guys like it. Outfits are linked on my profile if you want to check them out. Read and Review! **

7ff569ab-21db-4d36-9c6f-a47ae343d70d

1.03.01


	3. Preparation

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just got done with school and honestly school is my first priority. I am now on Winter break for about a month so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more. I swear I haven't forgotten about this story. I have just been so busy with school that I didn't have time to write but now I do! So yay! Enjoy the chapter! Oh! Thanks to Bluebell140 for giving me the information on how to plan a wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM or any of the characters...**

**

* * *

**It was now January, the middle of January of the New Year. Things have been crazy for both Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella decided to put Charlie in daycare for the day and getting used to that routine has been difficult. Troy has been going to the gym to tone his muscles, not that he needs it in Gabriella's eyes. That often left Gabriella home alone to get the housework done. She was also able to think about things and think them through clearly.

Leaving Charlie in day care is the hardest thing that Gabriella ever had to do. She hated every minute of it. It was like a piece of her was missing. A feeling she didn't like at all. But she knew that she had to do it because with Charlie around all the time, she was unable to get her work done. Today, on her list, she was going to began to plan her wedding. She knew when she wanted to have it, but she didn't know if she would be able to get it done and ready in time.

Gabriella sat down and took out a piece of paper and wrote **'Spring Wedding'** at the top. That was what she wanted for sure. She definitely wanted to have a spring wedding that way it wouldn't be too hot but it won't be too cold. It would be perfect. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out, "Hello?"

"Hey babe. I'm heading home from the gym. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?" Troy asked. A smile graced Gabriella's face

"No I don't think so. When you come home we have to get started on planning this wedding so guess what you're going to help me," Gabriella said and she earned a groan from her fiancé.

"Why can't I let you do all the work?" Troy asked whining.

"Because if you don't help me I can withhold something that I know you wouldn't like very much," Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Troy asked fear in his voice.

"Oh yes. And don't think I won't do it," Gabriella said, "So if you want to find out, try me."

"I'll see you soon," Troy said hanging up. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

About 15 minutes later, Troy was entering the house, "Baby! I'm home!" Troy called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Gabriella said from the table. She heard the sound of his feet moving across the floor and a few seconds later she saw him enter the kitchen, "Did you have a good work out?"

"The best," Troy said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. Troy sat down next to her, "Alright so what do we need to find out?"

"Okay I researched some information on the computer because I'm clueless. First off we need to find out what our budget is," Gabriella said softly, "And with that, who is going to pay for it or how much we expect our parents to contribute to the cost."

"Well my parents already agreed to pay for everything," Troy said, "I've talked to them about this before."

"You didn't tell me?" Gabriella asked, "You should have told me." Gabriella wrote down Troy's parents next to who was paying for it.

"They also said that there is no budget but they don't want us to go over the top," Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"Understandable. I don't want a big flashy wedding," Gabriella said softly, "I want a spring wedding."

"So how about we have it in April?" Troy asked, "It's January now. That gives us 3 months to get everything ready."

"I like it. And if April doesn't work out we can do it in May," Gabriella said with a smile.

"I can't wait to marry you," Troy said taking Gabriella's hand in his own. He lifted it up and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I can't wait to marry you as well," Gabriella said, "Now how many people do you want to invite? Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"How about immediate family and our friends? And of course we have to go and invite Mrs. Darbus," Troy said chuckling.

"Definitely," Gabriella said writing it down, "Where do you want to have it?"

"Church?"

"I've always dreamed of a church wedding. Ever since I was little," Gabriella said softly, writing down church next to the place for the wedding.

"Then that's what we're going to do. And leave the honeymoon to me," Troy said with a wink.

"Okay," Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Troy said with a smile.

"I'll try not to," Gabriella said, "Who is going to be your best man?"

"Chad," Troy said without skipping a beat.

Gabriella giggled, "No thinking about that one," Gabriella said softly, "So that means Taylor will be my Matron of Honor."

"For the grooms men, put down Zeke, Jason and Ryan," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and wrote it down.

"And for my bride maids, it'll be Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha," Gabriella said.

"So do we have everything written down?" Troy asked moving his chair closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "I think so," She said softly. She turned to look at her fiancé, "What?"

Troy smiled and lent forward and captured her lips in his. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy moved to pick her up. Gabriella smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Gabriella played with his hair at the nape of his neck. Any time they were able to get alone meant everything to her and Troy. It was rare because Charlie needed her parents all the time. Troy trailed his lips down her jaw and to her neck when the phone rang.

"If we don't answer they'll hang up," Troy muttered against her neck.

"It may be the day care," Gabriella said breathlessly. Troy let her go and Gabriella answered the phone, "Hello?... Yes this is she... Is she okay? Yes I'll be right there." Gabriella hung up and turned to Troy.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Charlie's sick. Throwing up. I'm going to go pick her up," Gabriella said getting her keys.

"I'll come with you," Troy said taking her hand in his. They left the house and got in the car. Within 10 minutes, they were outside the day care. Gabriella got out after parking the car and made her way into the day care center.

"Mommy!" Charlie said getting up and rushing towards her mom. Gabriella took notice that her clothes were changed. Gabriella picked up Charlie and placed her on her hip.

"She threw up all over her clothes so we put them in a bag," Charlotte said hanging Gabriella a bag.

"I'll wash these and bring them back," Gabriella said softly, rubbing her daughters back.

"Daddy," Charlie whined when she saw Troy come in. Gabriella handed Charlie to Troy. Charlie let her head rest in the crook of his neck and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for calling us," Gabriella said softly, "I'm sorry for any trouble this has caused."

"No trouble. We're used to it. Happens all the time. She kept asking for her mommy and daddy the entire time," Charlotte said softly, "Feel better Charlie." Charlie merely nodded.

Gabriella left with Troy following her. Troy placed Charlie in her car seat and took off towards the house. Gabriella brought Charlie into the house and rushed her upstairs. She undressed her daughter and started the bath.

"Mommy I don't feel good," Charlie said her hands on her stomach. Gabriella guided her to the toilet where she threw up. Gabriella held her daughter's hair back and rubbed her back. She waited until her daughter was finished. She flushed the toilet and she picked Charlie up and placed her in the bathtub.

Troy walked up the stairs and paused by the bathroom, "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

"She just threw up again. Can you get her pajamas?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded and left. A few seconds later he came back with pants and a t-shirt princess pajama. Troy set them down on the counter. He left the room and got an empty trashcan and put it by the side of Charlie's bed. He didn't like to see his baby girl sick. It hurt him. He just wanted to hold her and make her feel better.

Gabriella walked into the room with a clothed Charlie in her arms. Gabriella set her down on the bed and braided her hair so it wouldn't be in her face if she got sick. Gabriella tucked Charlie in and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sweetie if you feel sick, grab this trashcan and throw up and then call me or daddy," Gabriella said and Charlie nodded. Gabriella pulled the shades down and turned on the bedside lamp that caused a soft glow in the room. Dark enough for her to sleep but light enough for her if she needed to be sick.

About an hour had passed and Troy was walking to his and Gabriella's room when he heard coughing. Troy back tracked and opened Charlie's door. He saw his daughter hunched over the trash can. Troy walked over and rubbed her back, "You're okay," he said softly. When Charlie was finished he took the can and emptied it in the toilet and rinsed it out. He took a wash cloth and brought it back to Charlie's room. He placed the bucket next to the bed and washed her mouth. He set the towel on the night table. Charlie curled up to her dad.

Troy smiled down at her, "You feel rotten don't you baby girl?" Troy asked softly. Charlie nodded closing her eyes as she laid against Troy. Troy backed up and let his back rest against the wall. He rubbed Charlie's back, lulling her to sleep.

Gabriella, in effort to find out where her fiancé went, headed up stairs. She glanced in Charlie's room where she found Troy and Charlie both asleep. Gabriella smiled at the sight. She went over and nudged Troy, "Troy..." She whispered softly.

Troy stirred awake, "Hun?" He questioned.

"Come on. It's already 8 o'clock," Gabriella said softly.

Troy settled Charlie back against her pillows and he carefully got off the bed. He exited the room and went into his and Gabriella's. Gabriella tucked Charlie in and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She left the room, shutting the door slightly but not all the way. She entered the room and saw Troy already in bed, "Don't tell me you're getting sick too."

"I'm just tired," Troy said patting the spot next to him.

"Hold on," Gabriella said going into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas, braided her hair and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom, shutting off the light and crawling into bed. Troy pulled her to him.

"I love you..." Troy whispered placing a kiss into her hair.

"I love you too," Gabriella said softly, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep to the sound of Troy's beating heart.

* * *

**Okay so there's the chapter. It's short, I know. I just haven't had the muse to write. I feel horrible enough for not updating and even more horrible (is that correct grammar? I have no idea :D ) chapter. So please, read and review. I apologize once again for not updating. School and working two jobs have been taking over my life. I'm off until January 24th so hopefully if people are still reading my story I'll write more and update at least one or two more times before I have to go back and school and work take over my life again. Read and Review!**


	4. Finding The Dress

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I've updated my story. School has kept me busy (and that's my main focus right now), I'm an assistant director of a play and a choreographer of another one, and I also juggle two jobs. So I barely have time to myself. So for that I apologize. I would like to give special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, or has favored my story, or added my story to their alerts. So thank you to...**

**Favorite and Alert:**

ValzBrownie, XXbestfriend1XX, mayraliz13, wildcatgurl14, yogaluva, xxfunkygurljess96xx, , Panthers14, Clembo29, OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, TwinGleeks101, ashkashbgash, 05155mel519, batzmary, kerber1920, silenceeverything, Zanessafan4eva14, inkisexpen, Lexie'sMummy, iminlove13, luvinNaley7413, palmbeach, Love is 130, angelamegan, A1294, bubzchoc, AddyD90, Bluebell140, Geny35, warrengal4393, Loves to read 15, skullsareredandblue, charoulla, RoseNymph, We'llBeADreamm.x3, xxzanessa, milly4, Levic14, babiiN4life, zanessatroyella2013, MissIndependentlyPerfect, xitsyourfriend, Zac is , TeenluvsMusic18, jerseygirl122705, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, pumpkinking, Shacey2359, Emzi1996

**Reviews: **

**Chapter 1: **DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, Zac is , SwedishAussie, MissIndependentlyPerfect, Bluebell140, Tiptoes, milly4, palmbeach, charoulla, I'mActuallyObsessedx, coolkitten12,

**Chapter 2: **Bluebell140, bubzchoc, AddyD90, MissIndependentlyPerfect, inkisexpen, Zanessafan4eva14, DaNcE iZ mY lIfE, Zac is , 05155mel519, Clembo29,

**Chapter 3: **Bluebell140, 05155mel519, bubzchoc, palmbeach, yogaluva, pumpkinking5, Zac is , Shacey2359

**So thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, or even just reading my story :) It means a lot to me. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy Chapter four everyone!**

* * *

Gabriella rolled over and was met with an empty bed. Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and sat up. She looked around, it was very quiet in her room which meant Troy wasn't here. She frowned. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants on the ground and she threw on Troy's shirt. She got out of bed and put on her slippers before she started to make her way downstairs. As she got closer to the kitchen, she could smell breakfast being made. After what happened before, she was afraid to walk in on them.

"Morning mommy!" Charlie said getting down off the chair and rushing to her. Gabriella picked her up and hugged her. She settled Charlie on her hip.

"What are you two crazy kids making?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows at Troy.

"Babe I am not a kid. and we're making eggs," Troy said leaning over and kissing her. Gabriella smiled at him.

"It smells good," Gabriella said setting Charlie down on the chair.

"Mommy I'm helping daddy!" Charlie said smiling proudly at her.

"I see that baby," Gabriella said sitting down at the table. She was glad that she didn't have to make breakfast all the time. Sure she didn't mind but it was nice to have a change up once in a while. She liked a man that could cook. "Troy have you been taking lessons from Zeke?" Troy looked at her appalled.

"Absolutely n-" Troy started to say but stopped because of the look Gabriella gave him, "Okay so maybe I had a few lessons from him. But at least it's edible." Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Troy set down some eggs and bacon in front of her. She smiled at him and Charlie came and joined her.

"It's okay. As long as it is edible I don't care how you managed to cook it," Gabriella said with a smile. Gabriella turned to her daughter, "Did you sleep well princess?"

"Yes I did mommy. And then I woke up and woke daddy up," Charlie said grinning brightly. Gabriella shook her head.

"And how did you manage not to wake mommy up?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Daddy woke up and took me out of the room so I didn't wake you up mommy. Duh," Charlie said as Troy set food down in front of Charlie.

"Well that was very nice of you," Gabriella said cutting up the egg for Charlie, "It's hot so let it cool before you eat it."

"Okay mommy," Charlie said.

Troy sat down and looked at Gabriella, "So what time are you and the girls leaving?" He asked her. Today Gabriella was going dress shopping for the wedding dress.

"I believe we're meeting at the Bridal shop at noon and then going out afterwards," Gabriella said softly, "I'll be taking Charlie so you can go hang with the guys if you so desire."

"I'll probably go and get my tux today and get the groomsmen tuxes as well," Troy said, "That way that's out of the way."

Gabriella looked at him nervously, "Troy..." Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll bring my dad if you want," Troy said.

"Not that I don't trust you but it's our wedding Troy," Gabriella said giggling. Troy sighed dramatically.

"Mommy daddy's being funny," Charlie said laughing.

"Yes your daddy is being very funny," Gabriella said looking at him as she stood up and began to clear the table.

"Princess why don't you go upstairs and play in your room," Troy suggested.

"Okay daddy!" Charlie said skipping towards the stairs and going up them. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she began to clean the pan.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked as she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't wait until you're my wife," Troy mumbled against her neck.

"Troy we've been living together for three years. It'll be no different," Gabriella said giggling.

"You'll be a Bolton now. Gabriella Bolton," Troy said grinning, "I love the sound of that." Gabriella turned around in his arms.

"You and me both. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish cleaning the dishes and then I'm going to go get ready to go dress shopping," Gabriella said kissing him quickly and moving past him to finish the dishes.

"Fine. Then I'll sit right here and watch your pretty little butt move around the kitchen," Troy said. Gabriella scoffed and threw a dish towel at his head, causing him to laugh.

Around noon, Gabriella was in the bridal shop with Lucille, her mother Maria, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and her daughter Charlie. Gabriella was currently with the sales associate going through the dresses. She had found three that she liked but none of them popped out at her. She didn't love any of them. She was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted to find the perfect dress. After all a girl only gets married once in their life.

Going through the racks, Gabriella found a dress that made her gasp. She pulled it off the rack and she went to find the person who was helping her.

"Shall we go and try them on now?" She asked with a smile, adding the last dress onto the pile. Gabriella nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait to try on the dresses. She hoped that one of these dresses screamed her and made her cry when she tried it on. If the dress made her cry then that was the dress she was going to wear. Gabriella, with nerves fluttering inside her like crazy, followed the lady to a dressing room.

The first dress she put on was a strapless dress that gathered around her chest and abdomen area. The waist was accented with a design. Gabriella slipped on the shoes and she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't feeling it but she knew that everyone would want to see her in it. She turned to the side and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well?" The lady asked. Gabriella sighed and looked at her in the mirror.

"I'm not really feeling this dress but let's go out and show the others," Gabriella said softly. Gabriella made her way to where her family was waiting. Gabriella stepped out and she heard her friends gasp and 'awe' at the dress. She stood on the platform and turned to show her friends and family, "Well?" Gabriella asked softly.

Maria looked at her daughter, "I like it but I don't see you walking down the aisle in it," Maria said honestly. Lucille nodded in agreement.

"I don't like the side of the dress. It looks, I don't know but I-It's not you," Lucille said. Gabriella turned towards her friends.

"Mommy I think you look pretty," Charlie said crossing her arms over her little chest. She smiled in her daughter's direction.

"Thank you princess," Gabriella said with a smile. Leave it to her daughter to make her smile.

Sharpay got up and walked over to Gabriella. She circled her friend and Gabriella grew nervous. Sharpay was the one who was the fashion diva. She was afraid to see what her friend was going to say. "I agree with your mom and Lucille. I like it. However I don't think it's right for you. I don't like how it gathers in the front and I don't like the thing on the hip," Sharpay said going to sit down on the chairs again.

"Try on the next one," Taylor said encouragingly, "I'm sure the right one is there."

"Okay okay I'm going," Gabriella said smiling. She made her way back to the changing room. She knew that the dress wouldn't have been a big hit. She just wanted to try it on to see. She had to start somewhere. She let the lady help her get the dress off and she took the next dress and began to put it on. The lady zipped it up for her and Gabriella looked at it in the mirror, "I like it."

"Well shall we go and see what the others think?" She asked with a smile. Gabriella nodded and followed her out of the room. Gabriella stood on the platform and turned to look at her family. She hoped that this one went a little better than the other one.

"I like it," Maria said with Lucille nodding in agreement, "It's very elegant with a splash of color."

"I like the color," Sharpay said.

"What do you think Gabi?" Taylor asked her friend, "You're wearing it after all."

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror, "I don't know. I mean I like it don't get me wrong but I just don't see myself walking down the aisle in this. And my color isn't red it's like a purple color," Gabriella said shrugging, "I guess I'll try the next one."

"Don't worry baby I'm sure you'll find the right one," Maria said with a smile. Gabriella smiled at her mom, "Are you okay sweetie? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine mom. My stomach's a little queasy," Gabriella said.

"Nerves," She said with a smile.

"Alright I'm going to go and try on the next one," Gabriella said getting off the platform and heading into the back. She was going to get through this. She needed to find a dress, today. Gabriella got into the room and began to undress. She handed the girl her gown and took the next one from her. She slipped the dress on and she made a face. She definitely didn't like this one.

"Alright lets go," She said leading Gabriella out to the parents. Gabriella was starting to get dizzy with all this back and forth. Gabriella headed out to the room and stood on the platform. She turned to look at her friends and mom and mother in law.

"I don't like it," Maria said, "I don't like the bottom. The top is pretty but the bottom doesn't look flattering on you." Gabriella turned to the others who were nodding in agreement.

"I don't like it either," Gabriella said turning to the lady.

"Alright time to go try on the last dress," She said helping Gabriella down and walking into the back. Gabriella took the dress off and put the other one on. As the lady zipped up her dress, she gasped. This was the dress. This was the one that she liked. She felt butterflies in her stomach just looking at the dress. She felt tears come to her eyes. The lady looked at her, "Well do you like it?"

"I love it," Gabriella said with a smile. She looked at her, "Let's go and show them." Gabriella followed her out and she stood on the podium. She looked at her friends and her mom and mother in law, tears blurring her eyes.

"Oh my... baby this is beautiful," Maria said softly. "This is the one."

"I love it Gabriella. It's you," Lucille said with a smile.

"Mommy! You look like a princess!" Charlie exclaimed. Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you princess," Gabriella said smiling.

"This is the one," Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi said agreeing.

"How much is it?" Maria asked looking at the lady.

"This one is," The last said, "$1,000." Maria nodded.

"We'll take it," Maria said. The lady brought out a veil and settled it on top of Gabriella's head and her friends 'awed.' "My baby's getting married. We'll take it all."

* * *

Gabriella got home around forty five minutes later, after paying for the dress and finding the bride maid's dresses and Charlie's dress. All the dresses were going to her mom's house. Gabriella entered the house and Charlie ran inside.

"Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. Troy caught her and swung her up in the air and then settled her on his hip.

"How did it go?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled as she shut the door.

"It was a success," Gabriella said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her, "You're pale."

"My stomach's been queasy all day. I'm just going to lay down upstairs and take a nap," Gabriella said softly.

"Alright baby. I'll just entertain this little monkey," Troy said tickling Charlie.

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!" Charlie said giggling trying to push Troy's hands away. Gabriella smiled and Troy kissed her forehead and pushed Gabriella towards the stairs.

"Daddy can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Charlie asked smiling at him.

"Sure princess whatever you want," Troy said going into the living room and setting up the movie.

* * *

**Okay. So I originally planned to have this out while I was on spring break. That's when I began to work on it. However that week, my grandma went into the hospital and I was running here and there and had no time to write or even if I did have the time I didn't have the muse. Then my grandma, two weeks after she went into the hospital, passed away. I've also been busy with school and working my two jobs. I'm currently sick right now but I have muse and I wanted to get this chapter up. **

**Now as I have mentioned before I would rather take a while to post a good chapter worth reading, then write a quick, crappy chapter that you guys all hate. So please don't hate me, I just want to give you guys something worth reading. By the way, this ending stinks. I didn't know how to end it. So I hope you'll forgive me! Oh and check out the dresses that she tried on and the one she chose and the one for the girls and Charlie on my profile!  
**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Picking the Place

**Hey guys! So I got many great reviews from the previous chapter! I'm so happy that you guys are liking my story. This honestly is the one story that I want to actually finish. I have a story up that I have abandoned and I plan on redoing it and actually sitting down and coming up with a plot for it. Before I was just writing. Now I want to make a plot. So I think once I finish this story I will work on that one and make it better for you guys! I just hope you all follow me in this journey! **

**I have some people to thank:**

**Favorite and Alert:**

xxdasiyxx, bluems, silly redhead, lauterbabii, walker15, Barnsy, addyD90, Dreamer96744, ImABelieber (me too!), NessaZacFan, navybrat4, DogTagsOMG, Vccgirl1, ilovesmiles, Jessica318

**Review:**

BlueBell140, yogaluva, ToTheFullPotential, dani (anonymous) **[You'll have to wait and see if she's pregnant! :) ]**, lauterbabii, zanessatroyella2013 (anonymous), bubzchoc, AddyD90, DogTagsOMG, pumpkinking5 **(You'll have to wait and see! :) ),** ilovesmiles, 05155mel519

**So thank you all for reviewing and adding me on alerts and whatnot. Thank you, as well, for your kind words about my grandma. Also if I have forgotten anyone I am sincerely sorry. I should seriously keep track of the alerts and reviews as I get them in my inbox. Note to self! Anyway I wanted to add a little drama in this chapter, I'm just not sure how it's going to go or what is going to happen. So I'll have to wait and see myself. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Gabriella buried her face into the pillow that was currently under her head. She could see out of the tiny slit of her eye that the sun was shining in through the windows. She was still getting over the nasty cold she had a few days ago. She, at first, thought it might have been a twenty-four hour bug but when it lasted four days, she knew that it had to be some sort of stomach bug, but not the twenty-four hour kind. She stayed in her and Troy's room, resting. She didn't want to get anyone else sick. Now all that she had left of the nagging bug was this god-awful headache.

Gabriella heard the door open and the soft patter of feet. "Mommy? Are you awake?" a small voice asked her. Gabriella turned her head and looked at her daughter.

"Mommy is now," Gabriella said softly with a smile, "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy told me to tell you that he had to run out with Uncle Chad and that I had to come up here and stay with you," Charlie said.

Gabriella looked at her daughter, "Did daddy say when he was going to be home?" Gabriella asked. Outside she was calm for the sake of her daughter, but on the inside she was fuming.

"No mommy," Charlie said softly. Gabriella smiled at her daughter. It wasn't her fault her dad was a jerk.

"Looks like you're going to be spending the day with mommy," Gabriella said smiling at her daughter, "Why don't you go in your room and let mommy get dressed. Then we can go out to breakfast."

"Okay mommy," Charlie said getting off the bed and skipping out of the room. One thing Gabriella knew for sure was that Troy better be back before she had to leave to go to the chapel to look at it. If not she didn't know what she was going to do.

Gabriella glanced at the clock. It was 12:05 and her mom and Lucille were already there. Gabriella was going to give Troy the benefit of the doubt but right now she wasn't so sure he was coming.

"Sweetie we have to go," Maria said softly. Gabriella nodded her head, "With or without Troy."

"I know. I just wish he was here," Gabriella said quietly, "Charlie! Come on we're leaving!"

Charlie skipped into the room, "Okay mommy," Charlie said taking her hand. The four ladies left the house and got into the car. Gabriella and Charlie sat in the back and Lucille and Maria sat in the front. Gabriella checked her phone to see if she had any messages from Troy and saw none there. He was digging his own grave and later he was going to have to lie in it.

Gabriella looked out the window at the scenery as they drove to the church they were going to be looking at. Gabriella didn't want to do this alone. She should be doing this with her soon to be husband. Not that she didn't mind going with her mom and her soon to be mother-in-law but this was something that she and Troy should be doing, together.

"Mommy don't be sad," Charlie said looking over at her mom. Gabriella smiled at her.

"Mommy's not sad baby. If you're good today while Mommy and Grandma and Nana do this, we just may stop for Ice Cream on the way home," Gabriella said with a smile. She knew bribing a child was bad but if it got her to behave then it was worth it.

"Okay mommy," Charlie said grinning back at her with a huge grin. Gabriella simply shook her head. If there was one thing in the world that her daughter loved it was ice cream. She was just like her father. Troy would do anything for ice cream. Back when she and Troy were dating and living together, she was cooking dinner and she had felt a presence behind her and she saw Troy in the freezer taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Gabriella looked out the widow and she noticed they were at the church that she had in mind for the wedding. Honestly right now it didn't matter if Troy didn't like it. He was nowhere to be found so it was his loss. That's how Gabriella saw it anyway. If he really wanted a say in the church then he would have been with her today instead of out with Chad. Gabriella unbuckled Charlie from her seat and got out of the car, helping Charlie out as well. Gabriella, her mom, Lucille and Charlie walked into the church office.

"Ahh what can I help you ladies with today?" The Reverend asked standing up. Gabriella stepped forward.

"I'm getting married in about a month in a half to two months and I was wondering if I could take a look around your church. I had this church in mind and I just want to make sure before I say yes," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Sure sure be my guest. If you have any questions feel free to ask," He said with a smile. Gabriella and the others left and headed into the church. Gabriella walked down the aisle and up to the altar. She stood there and looked out at the pews.

"I can definitely see myself getting married here," Gabriella said looking around, "It's beautiful. And not too big."

"I can see you in your beautiful dress, walking down the aisle with Troy standing at the altar," Maria said with Lucille nodding in agreement.

"Mommy why are we here?" Charlie asked walking up to her mom.

"Well baby this is where mommy is getting married to daddy," Gabriella said smiling down at her daughter.

"Oh. Can we go get ice cream now mommy?" Charlie asked grinning up at her mom.

"Not yet sweetie. We have one more place to go and then we can go and get ice cream," Gabriella said picking up Charlie and settling her on her hip. Gabriella got off the altar and smiled, "This is where I want to get married."

"What about Troy's decision in all of this?" Maria asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, his opinion doesn't matter because if he really cared he would have been here right now with me instead of off with Chad," Gabriella said before walking out of the church and towards the church office.

Gabriella signed the papers and wrote a check for the deposit. She thanked the reverend and they left the church. Gabriella checked her phone and saw she got a message from Troy.

**Hey beautiful. I'm out with Chad. If you want I can pick up Chinese for dinner or pizza. Just let me know. I'll see you in time for dinner. Love you! ~T**

Gabriella rolled her eyes and she sent a message back. It was short, sweet and straight to the point. She was mad at him. She couldn't believe that he forgot about this. Well she hoped he forgot about this and he just didn't feel like going. If that was the case, he was in for a rude awakening when he got home.

Gabriella closed her eyes and by the time she woke up from her little nap, they were at the place she was thinking about using for the reception. She yawned and got out. They made their way into the place and spoke with the manager who showed them where the reception hall would be.

Gabriella looked around, "Mom are you sure this we can afford?" Gabriella asked looking at her.

"Sweetie, I already told you, whatever you want, you got it. Between me, your grandmother and grandfather, and whatever Jack and Lucille are going to put towards this wedding, you'll be able to," Maria said.

"That's right Gabi," Lucille said softly, "If you want this place as your reception hall, you got it."

Gabriella set Charlie down on the dance floor and walked around the room, "It's definitely big enough," Gabriella said softly. She turned to look at her mother and soon to be mother in law, "I'll take it."

The four of them went down to the manager's office and signed everything that needed to be signed. Maria ended up putting down the deposit and Lucille said she and Jack would cover the rest of the cost. After a little bit of an argument between Maria and Lucille, she agreed and they left the place.

"Alright so I promised Charlie that we could get ice cream if she behaved and she's behaved," Gabriella said, "So let's go get some ice cream!"

"Thank you mommy!" Charlie said hugging her mom's legs. Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome baby," Gabriella said softly. Gabriella buckled her daughter in and they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Gabriella ended up getting a vanilla cone. Charlie got strawberry ice cream in a cup with sprinkles so she didn't drop it or spill any of it. Maria and Lucille didn't get anything. Lucille dropped Gabriella and Charlie off at their house and then they left.

"How about you and mommy go and take a nap in mommy's room?" Gabriella asked as she shut the door behind them.

"Okay mommy. I'm sleepy," Charlie said. Gabriella took the ice cream cup and threw it out. She picked Charlie up and carried her upstairs to her and Troy's room. She laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes. Gabriella took off her own shoes and laid down next to Charlie and within minutes she was asleep.

When Gabriella woke up she noticed the spot next to her was empty. Gabriella sat up alarmed. She distinctly remembered falling asleep next to Charlie and now it was empty. Gabriella looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30pm. Gabriella jumped out of bed and she exited her room and ran to Charlie's room. She saw that she was already tucked in bed. Gabriella sighed and went and kissed her on the forehead. She exited the room and went downstairs.

Gabriella saw Troy in the living room watching a basketball game. Gabriella lent against the frame of the arch way going into the living room, "So nice of you to show up," Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy muted the TV and turned to look at Gabriella, "Excuse me?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you would be such a jerk and go out with Chad when **we** were supposed to go and pick the place for our wedding and the reception!" Gabriella exclaimed, "How the hell do you think I felt when our child came in and said that you were out with "Uncle" Chad?"

"Gabriella chill. So what if I didn't come with you. You handled it right?" Troy asked, "So it's all good."

"Do you want to get married to me Troy?" Gabriella asked. She saw him begin to open his mouth and Gabriella interrupted him, "Don't. Just don't Troy. I'm hurt. I feel betrayed. I feel like you let me down. So just don't okay? I just don't know anymore." Gabriella turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Brie wait!" Troy said getting up and running towards her, "I'm sorry okay? I just didn't want to go and look around at Churches and Reception Halls all day."

Gabriella turned around and looked at him, "We went to one Church! Just one! And one reception hall! I knew where I wanted to go I just wanted to make sure! I asked you to come with us so we could do it as a family! I'm sorry if it would have been such an inconvenience to you!"

"That's not it. I promise. It's just when we get married, it's gonna be just us as a family and I may not get to see Chad as often," Troy said.

"That's bullshit Troy and you know it! I have no problem with you hanging out with Chad! You know that! I would never stop you from seeing Chad! So that's a load of crap!" Gabriella said, "You better enjoy sleeping on the couch until I let you back in the bedroom." Gabriella disappeared up the stairs.

Troy watched her go and he sighed. He knew that he messed up. He knew that he shouldn't have gone out with Chad or if he did he shouldn't have stayed out that late. He ran a hand through his hair and made a bed on the couch. He had to make it up to her. That was sure.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Gabriella opened her eyes and she saw a tray on the bed with a glass of orange juice, a plate of pancakes, syrup and two pieces of bacon. Gabriella saw a note with Troy's familiar scrawl on it.

**I'm sorry for being a jerk. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me? ~T**

Gabriella smiled and she picked up the single rose and smelled it. There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Gabriella called softly. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy poke his head in.

"Are you still mad?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled as she sat up, "How can I stay mad at someone who makes me breakfast in bed and gets me a rose?"

Troy smiled and he walked over to the bed. He lent down and kissed her softly, "I love you. Please don't forget it," Troy said softly, "I may do stupid things but that's because I'm a guy."

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you," Gabriella said softly. Troy smiled and kissed her again.

"Enjoy your breakfast. If it's okay, I was invited to play a game of ball with Chad, Zeke and J. Just like old times," Troy said.

"Go. I'll stop by later with Charlie. I think Taylor said something about having a barbeque tonight," Gabriella said smiling. Gabriella watched him walk away and she settled in to eating her breakfast.

A few hours later, Gabriella packed Charlie into the car and she and Charlie drove towards Taylor's house. Sure she forgave Troy but she was still a little upset that he didn't come with her when she went to visit the places where they were going to have the wedding and the reception afterwards. She wasn't going to dwell on it though.

Gabriella parked the car and took Charlie out of the car and they made the walk to the front door. Gabriella opened the door and walked right in, "Tay?" Gabriella called.

"In the living room!" Taylor called. Gabriella smiled.

"Charlie why don't you go outside and surprise daddy?" Gabriella said softly.

"Okay mommy!" Charlie said skipping off.

Gabriella made her way to the living room where Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor were sitting, "What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing..." They all said at once and Gabriella raised her eyebrows. Normally Gabriella would believe that but the way they were acting made them seem suspicious.

"Seriously. You guys are worse liars than Charlie," Gabriella said hands on her hips, "Now tell me. What's going on?"

"T you might as well just tell her," Sharpay said, "No use making her wait. She might just bite your head off if she and Troy Boy haven't been at it at all today."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said blushing furiously. Sharpay grinned at the response.

"Shar stop tormenting her," Taylor said. She turned to Gabriella, "Well. Chad and I, well, we're going to have a baby."

Gabriella looked at her and she couldn't help but smile, "Taylor! That's great!" Gabriella exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you!" She ran to her friend and hugged her.

"We weren't even sure if we would be able to have kids," Taylor said softly.

"Troy and I were in the same boat. Growing up, doctors told me that I was unable to conceive when I was older, or if I wanted to I would have to have help getting pregnant. So when we got pregnant with Charlie, it was a shocker," Gabriella said, "I'm not expecting that I'll be able to have anymore. But if it happens, it happens. If not then that's fine too."

"You know you and Troy will find more ways to have kids. Even if it means you two have to adopt," Kelsi said softly.

"Troy used to tell Chad that he wanted a big family. Not super big but maybe two or three kids," Taylor said.

"Where's my beautiful fiancé?" Troy asked walking into the room. Gabriella shook her head and she felt Troy's arms wrap around her neck. Gabriella nose crinkled.

"You smell like sweat," Gabriella said.

"You've never protested before, if I do recall you like it," Troy whispered and Gabriella blushed a deep red. She elbowed him in the chest.

"Shut up," Gabriella muttered.

"Fine fine. Chad said to get you girls because the food is ready," Troy said. They stood up and went outside. Gabriella smiled seeing Chad playing basketball with Charlie and obviously letting her win.

"Did he tell you?" Gabriella asked as she felt Troy's arms wrap around her waist.

"That they're having a baby? Yup," Troy said.

"He's going to make a good father," Gabriella commented leaning back against Troy.

"That I agree with baby. That I agree with," Troy whispered kissing the side of her head softly.

**Okay so I wanted to get this up a lot earlier then when I'm actually uploading it. Things have been crazy. My store is going out of business, I graduated with my associates degree however I'm taking 4 summer courses until August 10th to finish the required credits needed to get my degree, and I had finals to study for. So now the only thing that will really be keeping me from updating a lot is my summer courses. It's a rough road: World Literature, Art History, Biology 1 and Western Civilization. So I want to update but I don't have time. **

**Oh and for anyone wondering about my story: My Life As Destiny Hope Bolton, PM me and I'll explain to you what's going to happen with that story! **

**I got 13 reviews I believe last chapter so I want at least 15 this one, maybe 16! I think we can do it! Hope you guys liked it! **


	6. The Wedding

**Hey everyone! So to be completely honest with you all, I really had no inspiration to write the next chapter to my story. None whatsoever. I'm taking summer classes until August 10, 2011 and I just had an English class and an art history course. When I would be in class, no kidding, I would have inspiration and when I finally had free time, it was gone. Now I'm taking Biology and a Western Civ. course so it shouldn't be AS bad. (I'm hoping anyway) So it's 4th of July weekend and I did what I needed to do yesterday after my bio class so I have the weekend to do what I want. My goal is to get it up by Sunday. It is now Friday. So here's hoping. Instead of thanking people in each chappie I'm going to wait until the end of the story to actually thank everyone who has liked or reviewed my story!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! It makes me happy to know people actually are reading and enjoying my story! So without further adieu... here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now the night before the wedding and Gabriella couldn't be more excited. The excitement was keeping her awake. This time tomorrow night she was no longer going to be Gabriella Marie Montez, but Gabriella Marie Bolton. The whole aspect of being Mrs. Bolton was too overwhelming. She always knew that she wanted to get married to Troy, ever since they first met, but now that she was actually going to be Troy's wife. It was unbelievable.

Both Troy and Gabriella had their respected parties. Gabriella went to a male strip club. It wasn't her idea but Sharpay and Taylor's. Their reasoning was that soon Gabriella was going to be tied down for good and would no longer be able to have fun like this so why not make the best of it while they could. Gabriella wasn't too thrilled but after a few shots she was able to loosen up and enjoy herself. Her thoughts that night were on her soon to be husband and what he was doing. Sharpay and Taylor knew that she was thinking about Troy but they allowed that as long as she had fun.

Troy ended up going to, what else, a female strip club. Troy wasn't really complaining. He had always wanted to go to a strip club, but he had always been too scared to actually get the courage to go. So when Chad and Zeke made the suggestion he agreed without argument. Of course the one girl on his mind was Gabriella, however he did have a good time and enjoyed himself. He had a few beers and enjoyed a few shows with his best buds. He wanted, so desperately, to call Gabriella but Chad had made him give him his phone so he wasn't able to call her. Only when they dropped him off at home, did they give him his phone back.

Gabriella rolled over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Troy's cell. Troy was staying at their house and she and Charlie were at her mom's. Gabriella heard the familiar dial tone. She wondered if he was home from his bachelor party yet. She frowned when it went to voicemail. She hung up and dialed again, "Troy Bolton you better answer your damn phone," Gabriella muttered.

"Hello?" Troy answered breathlessly.

"It's about time you answered your phone," Gabriella stated, "Why are you breathless?"

"Baby? I meant to call you! I got in from my night out with the boys a little while ago. I had to, um, fix a problem," Troy said lying.

"Right. Where did you guys go?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Where did we go? Look baby don't get mad okay?" Troy pleaded.

"Mad?" Gabriella questioned raising her eyebrow.

"We went to a strip club. It was totally Chad and Zeke's idea! We've always wanted to go to one, ever since high school," Troy said to her. Gabriella giggled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Babe relax," Gabriella said smiling, "We went to a strip club too. Not my idea and I really didn't want to go but nonetheless I enjoyed myself." She heard Troy sigh.

"I thought you were going to be mad at me," Troy said.

"Honey I could never be mad at you," Gabriella said, "I just wish I would have been waiting for you to come home to help you with your problem." Gabriella heard Troy groan.

"Baby being away from you is complete torture," Troy whined, "I want to see you."

"You know we can't see each other until tomorrow," Gabriella whispered into her phone.

"Oh really? Well that's a shame then," Troy said.

Gabriella frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Walk out onto your balcony," He said. Gabriella hung up and turned on her light. She put on a robe, since she was only wearing lingerie, and she opened her doors. She stepped out into the cool spring air and she looked over the side.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Gabriella whispered with a smile.

"Let me in!" He whispered up to her. Gabriella nodded and disappeared into the room. She went down the stairs quietly, so she wouldn't wake up her mom and Charlie who were sleeping in her mom's room. Gabriella unlocked the door and she opened it. She squealed as Troy pushed her inside and kissed her. Gabriella stumbled but grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. She managed to shut the door and blindly lock it as Troy hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pushed her against the door and Gabriella broke the kiss. She was breathing heavily.

"Well hello to you too," Gabriella said, her breath coming in gasps.

"I couldn't handle being away from you," Troy whispered his forehead against hers, "Let me stay the night. I'll leave first thing in the morning before Chad and the others realize I'm gone."

"Now how can I say no to that?" Gabriella asked as Troy began to go towards the stairs.

"I've wanted you all night," Troy said huskily, "None of those girls tonight compared to you."

"I would have to agree with you. None of those guys compared to you and seeing them made me all hot and bothered," Gabriella said, "But we have to be quiet. Charlie and my mom are down the hall."

"I won't have a problem with that," Troy said entering Gabriella's room and shutting the door behind them, locking it. Troy set her on the bed and Gabriella took her robe off, "Were you expecting me?"

"No but I was hoping and if you didn't come I would have had to take care of it myself," Gabriella said smiling at him. Troy crawled over to her and he hovered over her, causing her to lay down on the bed.

"Mmm but now you don't have to," Troy whispered, kissing her softly, his hand coming up to cup her breast. Gabriella arched her back and moaned into his mouth softly. The sensation was sending shock waves through her body. Gabriella let her hand run through his hair, caressing the back of his neck. She knew that it turned him on for whatever reason.

Gabriella felt his hand ghost down her body and disappear under her panties of her lingerie set. Gabriella felt his fingers brush against her mound and she whimpered in pleasure.

"My my I see someone is a little excited," Troy whispered to her. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Troy please..." Gabriella whimpered as he brushed against her bundle of nerves that were sensitive to the touch, "Please..."

"If that's what you want," Troy whispered as he slipped a finger into her, causing Gabriella's hips to buck. Troy added another finger and moved them out at a slow pace. Gabriella moaned softly, tossing her head from side to side in pleasure. Troy sped up the pace and Gabriella's heart was racing, her breathing becoming faster. Gabriella bucked her hips.

"So close..." Gabriella muttered as she felt her peak coming closer. Troy let his thumb brush against her bundle of nerves and that tipped her over the edge. Troy kissed her swallowing her moan as she reached her peak. He could feel her walls gripping his finger. He slowed down and he slowly removed his fingers. He broke the kiss and brought his fingers to his lips and licked her juices off of them. Gabriella opened her eyes and she moaned at the sight.

"That was amazing baby," Troy whispered as he kissed her. Gabriella pushed him over and she straddled him.

"I see someone has a problem," Gabriella said resting her hands on his chest and grinding her core over his erection. Troy groaned and pushed his hips up against her.

"Definitely a problem," He muttered. Gabriella moved and trailed her hands down his chest. He let her hands grab onto his shorts and he pulled them down just enough. She saw his erection and she cupped his balls in her hands. Troy hissed.

"Feel good baby?" Gabriella whispered seductively.

"So damn good," Troy muttered. Gabriella used one and gripped the lower part of his erection in her hand. She lowered her mouth to the head of his erection, sucking. He bucked his hips and caused her to gag.

"Hey!" Gabriella whispered.

"Sorry baby," Troy said sheepishly. Gabriella lowered her hand and moved her head up and down, watching Troy's reactions so she would know when to gain speed and when to slow down. Gabriella felt his hand tangle in her hair and she heard his breathing get faster. She could feel his balls tighten and she knew he was close. She heard a soft grunt and then she felt his cum enter her mouth and she sucked him until he was completely dry. Gabriella released his dick with a pop and she swallowed.

Troy placed his hands on her hips and he looked up at her through hooded eyes, "Damn that was hot," Troy said, "It never gets old." Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips and crawled next to him. She pushed him.

"Get dressed in case Charlie comes in during the night," She said throwing him his boxers. Gabriella got up and put on a shirt and shorts. She watched her fiancé get dressed and she crawled next to him. She let her head rest on his chest.

"This time tomorrow, we will be having our reception," Troy whispered, "And you'll be Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled and drew a heart on his chest.

"We'll be husband and wife," Gabriella whispered yawning.

"Get some sleep baby," Troy said rubbing her back lulling her to sleep. Gabriella buried her head into his chest and drifted off to sleep. Troy watched her until he felt his eyes start to close.

* * *

"Daddy!" Charlie said bouncing on his stomach. Troy woke with a start and he glanced at the bundle of energy sitting on his stomach.

"Charlie stop bouncing on Daddy's stomach," Troy said as she stopped, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Silly daddy. It's already 8 o'clock!" Charlie said. Troy's eyes went wide and he glanced at the clock beside the bed.

"Charlie go see Grandma but don't tell her Daddy's here okay?" Troy said. He watched his daughter nod and run out of the room. Troy turned on his side and he saw Gabriella sleeping. He got out of bed carefully and he wrote a letter to her. He put it on the pillow he was sleeping on and he disappeared out the balcony and took off towards his house.

"Gabriella sweetie time to get up," Maria Montez said to her daughter. Gabriella turned and opened her eyes.

"Morning mom," Gabriella said, "What time is it?"

"8:30am," She said, "So go get showered and dressed in a shirt that you will be able to get off easily without messing up your hair." She stood up and left the room. Gabriella looked at the spot next to her and she smiled as she thought about last night. She noticed the note. She picked it up.

**Baby,**

**I didn't want to wake you up because you looked absolutely adorable sleeping next to me. Our daughter so kindly woke me up and I had to go. In a few hours we will be husband and wife. I can't wait beautiful. See you at the altar. **

**I love you.**

**~T**

Gabriella smiled and she got out of bed. She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom to shower. She couldn't believe that in a few hours she was going to be getting married to the man whom she has loved since she had met him. Just the thought of the next few hours was making the butterflies in her stomach awaken.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gabriella was waiting in the room for the wedding to start. Gabriella was looking at herself in the mirror. She was starting to get nervous now. Gabriella heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Gabriella called.

"Mommy I can't open the door," Charlie said. Gabriella smiled and she opened the door but stayed out of view. Charlie stepped inside and gasped, "Mommy you look beautiful!"

"Thank you baby," Gabriella said, "Do a spin for me." Charlie spun around and Gabriella smiled, "You look very pretty sweetie."

"Mommy are you and daddy going to be husband and wife now?" Charlie asked innocently as Gabriella shut the door.

"Yes we are," Gabriella said, "And you're going to stay with Nana and Pop-Pop as well as Grandma while Daddy and I go for a small getaway."

Charlie went to say something but there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Charlie said giggling as her mom tickled her.

"Hey you two," Jack said. Because Gabriella's father was no longer with them, Jack agreed to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

"Pop-Pop!" Charlie said running forward and hugging his legs.

"Hey cutie pie," He said. Jack looked at Gabriella, "You ready? They're just about ready to start." Gabriella nodded nervously and followed Jack and Charlie out into the hallway.

Gabriella heard the traditional wedding march as the brides maids went down the aisle. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure she had thought about marrying Troy one day but the fact that she was marrying him today, that in a few hours she was going to be Gabriella Bolton, she couldn't believe it.

Gabriella took a deep breath as everyone stood and looked towards the entrance of the church. Gabriella and Jack began to walk down the aisle. Gabriella couldn't remember how to breathe. She felt Jack's hand on hers and she smiled up at him and then looked at Troy standing at the altar. The time it took to get from the back of the church to the altar felt like forever. Gabriella felt the nerves bubble up again as Jack stopped at the bottom of the altar. He lifted the veil from in front of Gabriella's face and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella watched as Troy stepped down and offered her his arm. Gabriella smiled up at him and took his arm. The two of them together walked up the altar. Neither said a word but no words needed to be said. Each one knew what the other was thinking. It was an unbelievable bond that Gabriella and Troy had. No one will ever have a bond like theirs.

Towards the end of the ceremony the priest looked towards the ring barer, "May I have the rings?" He asked. The little boy walked up and the priest took the two rings and handed them to the respected person. "Alright Troy repeat after me. 'Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife"."

Troy cleared his throat as he took the ring and slid her finger through the hole, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife," He whispered as he slid the ring on her. Gabriella looked up at him teary eyed.

"Gabriella. Repeat after me. Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband," The priest said. Gabriella slipped the tip of Troy's finger in the ring.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband," Gabriella whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to stem her emotions. She could hear her mother crying in the audience with Lucille.

"With the exchange of these two rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he bent down and placed his lips on hers. Gabriella wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him back. Nothing could explain how happy she was right now in this moment. Gabriella heard a squeal and she broke from the kiss and saw Charlie running up to them and hugging her parents legs. Troy chuckled and picked up Charlie and set her on his hips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton," The priest said as they walked down the aisle together as a family, a true family.

* * *

**Okay so I fail at getting this up on time. It is now almost the end of July and I haven't posted it until now. I've been busy with school work and pretty much every weekend in July I've gone some place or had something to do. I finally managed to finish it though. See I was going to put the reception in here as well, but honestly receptions are boring, so I didn't add it in here. I figured that this was a good place to stop. **

**Oh! Any Harry Potter fans out there? What did you think of the movie? I absolutely loved it. The best movie by far. I'd see it a thousand times in the theater if I could. But sadly I can't because my mom doesn't want me spending my money, since I don't have a job right now. Oh also On August 6th I will be meeting Daniel Radcliffe (hopefully) after his show. We're hoping he'll come out to sign autographs and meet fans. I need to meet him!**

**Anyway. I gave a shot at a small portion of M Rated stuff. Let me know if you like it. If you don't. I'm not too sure about it myself. It was kind of a spare of the moment type thing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me reviews! I love getting them. They make my day! :) Love you guys!**

**Oh and the link to the wedding dress, the bride maids dress and Charlie's Flower Girl dress are on my profile!**


	7. The Honeymoon

**Hey everyone! Sorry for disappearing for like a long while. Things have been extremely crazy. I met a guy, went through a breakup with him and then we ended up getting back together and have been together ever since. I started re-reading this story and I forgot how much I loved it. So I'm planning on finishing it. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and check out my one shot: It's All Coming Back To Me Now and my new story Breakeven. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the new chapter of A Christmas Return! And a thanks to all those who have favorited the story or reviewed! **

* * *

Gabriella sighed softly as she slowly awoke from her sleep wrapped in Troy's arms. She and Troy were currently on their honeymoon and she was enjoying her time so far. For the first two nights all they did was stay in and make love until they couldn't anymore. It was nice to be able to share a night or two of passion without the worry of a little one coming in. Gabriella knew that once they got back to Albuquerque things were going to be different and they were going to have a little one to take care of.

Gabriella felt Troy stir and pull her closer to him. She smiled and settled back against him. She closed her eyes and planned on getting a little more sleep before they started the day. She felt her stomach grumble in hunger and she sighed.

"Good morning," Troy whispered as he woke up out of his sleep.

Gabriella looked back at him and smiled sheepishly as she turned on her back, "Good morning," Gabriella said softly.

"Someone is hungry," Troy said smiling at her.

"You heard that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup so get up and get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast," Troy said grinning.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Or we could order room service since that's included in our stay," Gabriella said.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast. Don't question it," Troy said getting out of bed after kissing his wife on the forehead. Gabriella wrapped the sheet around her upper half and sat up. She reached over and grabbed Troy's shirt from the night before and put it on. She got up and grabbed what she was wearing for the day.

Gabriella made her way to the bathroom and she shut the door behind her. She knew that today was going to be fun. She couldn't wait to see where Troy took her for breakfast. Right now she didn't care where they went, she was starving. She got dressed, did her hair and put on her makeup. Troy knocked on the door and Gabriella opened it.

"I don't know why you always put that stuff on your face," Troy commented buttoning up his shirt.

"That "stuff" as you call it, is called makeup and it makes me look like I'm done up," Gabriella said looking at her husband.

"I don't like it," Troy commented wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, "It doesn't look like you."

"Oh shush I'm not even wearing a lot of makeup. It's just minimal stuff," Gabriella smiled at him in the mirror, "So where are we going for breakfast?"

"I was thinking "The Best Pancake House"," Troy said.

"That's fine with me," Gabriella kissed Troy on his cheek and exited the bathroom.

After eating a full breakfast meal, Troy and Gabriella headed to the beach. Today was the last day of their honeymoon. Gabriella just wanted to spend it relaxing on the beach, which Troy had no obligation to. Gabriella picked the perfect spot on the beach and laid down the towel. She sat down and took out her lotion.

"I love you beautiful," Troy said softly. Gabriella looked up at him and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"I love you too," Gabriella said accepting the kiss that he was going to give her.

"So my lovely wife, what do you want to do on the beach today?" Troy asked.

"Well I figured that I could get more of my tan and then we can go out and float. Our flight is at 8pm tonight so we need to be at the airport by at least 6," Gabriella said softly.

"Alright beautiful," Troy said with a smile. "So do you miss Charlie?"

"Of course I miss her Troy. What kind of question is that? She's my life. It's weird not seeing her. I'm used to seeing her every day," Gabriella said laying down on the beach towel.

"I know, I just figured that I would ask. After you fell asleep last night I called her. She misses us and can't wait for us to come home. My parents said she's been driving them crazy, asking them when we're coming home," Troy said chuckling.

"Did you tell her we will be home tonight?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Of course and I was met with screams of excitement. She really does miss us," Troy said smiling.

"When you were away, she would always ask where you were and when you were coming home. It was so hard to see her upset. I had to be strong for not only myself but for the sake of our daughter," Gabriella said.

"I warned you when we met and started dating what would happen when I went overseas," Troy said. He bit his lip and figured now would be the best time to tell Gabriella about him being deployed once again. "Baby I need to talk to you about something."

Gabriella heard what he said. She sat up and looked at him, "What is it?" Gabriella asked. She wondered what he had to tell her that was so important.

"Remember how I told you that there was a chance that I could be deployed again..." Troy said trailing off.

"No... please tell me you're not going overseas again," Gabriella pleaded with him, "We just got married Troy. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Baby I'm being deployed again. I leave a week after we get back from our honeymoon," Troy said. "I have no control over what happens. You know that. They ask me to deploy, well more like tell me, and I obey. You'll have Chad, Taylor, my parents. You have a whole support system behind you.

"It's not the same..." Gabriella muttered. "I don't feel like swimming anymore. I want to go back to the hotel."

"Okay," Troy said as she stood up, picking up the towel. He knew that no matter when he told her he would be deploying again, she was still going to be mad at him. It was a lose-lose situation. Troy helped gather all of their belongings. "Baby-"

Gabrielle ignored Troy and she stormed off the beach. She knew that he couldn't control what happened and when he deployed, but she couldn't help but feel upset.

The two walked in silence all the way to the hotel. It was their last day on their honeymoon and they were spending it not talking to each other. Troy was kicking himself for telling her about it right now. But realistically, no matter when he told her, she would still be mad at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Gabriella said putting the stuff on the bed and going to the bathroom. She shut the door and took out her phone. She dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Tay are you busy? I need to talk," Gabriella said quietly.

"Sure hun, what's up? I'm surprised you and Troy aren't spending your last day, more indisposed," Taylor said.

"Well I'm kind of not talking to him," She said softly.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"He just told me that he's going to be leaving to go overseas," Gabriella said, "I'm so mad. Why did it have to be right after we got married? Why couldn't it have been a few months from now?"

"Sweetie... you know he has no control over when he gets deployed," Taylor said.

"I know but it's just so frustrating. I mean I know I can handle Charlie by myself but it'd be nice to have Troy home for a long while ya know? And now just a few months," Gabriella said.

"Sweetie I know you're mad but you can't stop talking to him. He probably feels bad for telling you but angry with himself for not being able to fix it," Taylor said. "Apologize to him and make the last day of your honey moon worth it."

"Thanks Tay," Gabriella said, "I'll see you when I get home." Gabriella hung up the phone and she exited the bathroom. She saw Troy on his phone. Gabriella moved around the room and began packing their suitcase so everything would be ready when they had to leave for the airport to get their flight back home. She heard Troy finish up his conversation rather quickly and hang up. "Don't stop talking on my account."

Troy sighed and looked at her, "Baby I'm sorry," Troy said softly walking towards her. He took his shirt out of her hand and placed it on the bed. "I wish I was able to say I don't want to deploy, but I can't. That's not an option..."

"Troy.. you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know you have no choice in when they tell you to deploy. I just didn't think they would tell you to deploy this soon after we got married," Gabriella said softly.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"No. How can I be mad at someone who is adorably cute as you?" Gabriella questioned smiling at him. "Now let's finish packing and make use of our time before we have to leave, if you get what I mean."

"Oh I think I do," He said kissing her softly.

* * *

A week later, Troy was saying goodnight to Charlie but he was dressed in his army uniform. He was leaving for Iraq tonight.

"Daddy why do you have to leave me and mommy?" Charlie asked as he tucked her in.

"Because baby it's Daddy's job. I have to do what my boss tells me otherwise I could get in trouble," Troy said softly, kneeling down to her level.

"Like get a time out?" She asked innocently.

"Yes sweetie. Daddy could be in time out and that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Troy asked her. She shook her head.

"Will you come home soon?" Charlie asked trying to fight her sleep.

"Daddy will come home as soon as he can. Now get some sleep baby girl. I want you to be on your best behavior for mommy okay?" Troy asked. Charlie nodded and then a few minutes later, fell asleep.

Troy kissed her forehead and gave her the stuffed bear to sleep with. He got up and left the room. Gabriella was waiting for him at the door, with his bag in her arms. "Come here baby," Troy said holding his arms open.

Gabriella stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "I wish you didn't have to go," Gabriella said.

"I know baby I know. But I'll be home soon. And I'll call, Skype, visit whenever I can okay? And don't feel bad about calling Chad, Taylor, my parents. They all want to help you through this, okay?" Troy said to her.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm going to miss you. Please, come home safe to me and Charlie," Gabriella whispered.

Troy kissed her softly, "I'll come home just as I left you okay? I love you," Troy said picking up his bag.

"I love you too," Gabriella said softly.

Troy kissed her forehead, "I'll call as soon as I can when I get over there," Troy said kissing her lips once more. He opened the door and shut it behind him.

Gabriella sighed and lent against the door. She looked down at her wedding ring, "This is the what happens when you're an army wife Gabriella," Gabriella whispered to herself. She walked up the stairs hoping to get some sleep.

"Mommy?" A sleepy Charlie said. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure baby come on," Gabriella said taking her daughter's hand and going into her and Troy's room.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me 2 years... 2 years!... to get a new chapter up. I've been busy out of my mind. So much has been going on, between school, getting ready to start my student teaching, working, helping my boyfriend move. I just didn't have the time, motivation, inspiration, muse, to write another chapter until now. I started a new story called Breakeven, so check it out if you haven't already. I hope this chapter is good. I really just wanted to skip ahead to when Troy left to help move the story along. If you like what you read and haven't already, follow the story and check out my others as well! **

**~Kellie**


End file.
